Mi corazon te pertenece para toda la eternidad
by VashtaNeradaCaan
Summary: Todos humanos- Ella, él... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos? ¿por qué está Edward así? ¿acaso es obra del destino que ésto sucediera? Uno nuca sabe cómo y por qué suceden los hechos, sólo... ocurren... AU Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**No logré olvidarte**

Ella me dejó.

Aún lo recuerdo. Aún recuerdo el día en que me dejó allí, en el parque. Y también recuerdo las dolorosas palabras que utilizó para ello y aunque traté y trato de olvidarlo, es algo que me resulta imposible, ya que... a pesar de ello la sigo amando.

Me encuentro nuevamente encerrado en mi alcoba, sentado sobre mi cama, recordando ese doloroso momento...

**Flash Back**

Conducía en mi preciado Volvo plateado por las calles de Los Ángeles. Me había mudado allí hace 7 meses con mi preciada y singular novia, Bella. Ella era la mujer más perfecta sobre la tierra con sos ojos marrones achocolatados, su piel pálida y el pelo castaño ondulado y gran parte de las veces desordenado, cosa que me fascinaba de ella.

Llegué a una esquina y paré al ver el semáforo en rojo. Al mismo instante en que frené me sonó el móvil y lo tomé con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al leer la pantalla decía que era un mensaje de mi amada novia. 'El mensaje decía: Ed, necesito verte en el parque... **nuestro** parque.'

No contesté y esperé al cambio de color en el semáforo, el cuál cambió a verde en menos de 1 minuto. Aceleré lo necesario y al cabo de 5 minutos ya me encontraba frente a la plaza en la que la conocí y en la que también le pedí ser mi novia.

Me senté en la misma banca que siempre.

Y entonces la vi llegar. Me puse de pie tan rápido que en cuanto me di cuenta ya me encontraba frente a mi bella Bella, la tomé de la mano y la senté sobre la banca.

Le dirigí una de mis mejores sonrisas. Tenía planeado proponerle algo más, un avance a nuestra relación, pero primero quería que ella me dijera lo que me tenga que decir. Después de todo, las damas primero.

"_¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?_"sentí su mirada caer hacia el suelo cortando nuestro contacto visual por unos segundos ya que le levanté el rostro con mi mano delicadamente."_Yo también tengo que decirte algo._"le dije y la besé ligeramente y me separé para permitir que hablara.

Suspiró pesadamente y me miró a los ojos. Allí, en esos ojos chocolates, se percibía tristeza y... ¿lastima? ¿por qué ella debería de sentir lástima?

"_Edward, sé que hemos salido por casi más de 1 año, pero esto es algo que me duele y no deseo llevarlo y menos esconderlo más de ti."_la esperé paciente sin presionarla para que pudiera soltarlo sin ningún problema. "_Yo... Edward... esto no puede seguir."_ Fruncí el ceño y mi corazón se contrajo pero la dejé continuar _". Y por más de que trato no puedo Edward. La verdad es que no te amo y nunca lo hice, pero tuve la esperanza de hacerlo, sin embrago mi pensamiento fue erróneo._

_Por eso no quiero verte sufrir por algo que no estoy capaz de darte porque... en realidad amo a Jake._"

Mi mirada estaba perdida en el espacio vacío, ya no sentía, ya no vivía. Mimando se había ido por el desagüe junto con mi amor imposible.

Reaccioné un tiempo después y al voltear mi rostro para verla ella se había esfumado dejándome en aquel lugar en el que alguna vez fue mi preferido.

Sentí una gota en mi mano, pero no llovía. Comprendí que yo estaba llorando y llevé mi mano al bolsillo de la cazadora, tomando un pequeña caja en mis manos de terciopelo y color negro. Lentamente lo abrí para ver su contenido, un anillo de diamantes de compromiso. Volví a cerrarlo y sin pensarlo me volví al Volvo y manejé a mi hogar...

**Fin Flash Back**

Estaba llorando nuevamente sin poder contenerlo. De eso llevaba 5 meses y aún no lo había superado. Sé que la amo y la amaba entregándole todo, absolutamente todo, mi corazón. Pero ya era tiempo de dejarla atrás, quería olvidarla.

En mi cabeza resonó la letra de una nueva melodía. Salí de mi alcoba dirigiéndome a la sala de música de mi casa.

En el centro de la habitación había un piano negro de cola y tomé asiento en el banquillo y deslicé mis dedos por las teclas del piano reproduciendo mi nueva canción allí y la inspiración provocó que la letra saliera de mis labios como si ya la tuviese ensayado. Tomé aire y comencé a cantar la letra.

**Todavía yo siento tus caricias**_  
_**y tu respiración sobre mi piel  
no hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa  
y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer  
soñando con volverte a ver**

**Cada día que pasa más me mata tu  
ausencia  
y pierdo la fe**

**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir**

**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor  
no echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche  
resignarme a tu adiós  
Más cuando creo que ya te he olvidado  
descubro que aún te amo**

**Sé que soy culpable de mi suerte  
y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver  
y en mi otra vez creer  
te hice llorar y me arrepiento  
amor cuanto lo siento  
si no te vuelvo a ver  
no sobreviviré**

**Cada día que pasa más me mata tu  
ausencia  
y pierdo la fe**

**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir**

**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor  
no echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche  
resignarme a tu adiós  
pero es que aún te amo...**

**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir**

**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor  
no echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche  
resignarme a tu adiós.**

**Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta**

**(Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti)**

**Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor**

**(Quisiera poder borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor...)**

Respiré retomando el aire faltante. Esa canción expresaba mis sentimientos a la perfección. No deseaba seguir estando así, sufriendo. Debía superarlo y lo más probable es que ella no esté pensando en mí.

Tomé la más difícil desición y aunque me costara aceptarlo debía hacerlo, por mi propio bien, por más que doliera.

Sin embrago... muy en el fondo, sé que ella siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón. Aún logrando olvidarla ella se había llevado una parte de mí, la parte en la que le pertenecía ya que yo le había obsequiado mi alma y por lo tanto mi corazón para toda la eternidad...

_**FIN**_

No se que opinen de este Oneshot, pero yo lo hice inspirándome en la canción de Luis Fonsi: Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti. -Una de mis canciones favoritas.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero paciente sus comentarios, un saludo enorme y sin más que decir, me despido: **mechiikagome.**


	2. No es Capítulos LEAN

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una subscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, mechiikagome


End file.
